


Swapped Bodies

by ihadadate



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bodyswap, Gen, Tropes, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1301902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihadadate/pseuds/ihadadate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It happened after they left the Argo II.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swapped Bodies

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked you: bodyswap trope [PJO Fandom: Reyna and Nico].

It happened after they left the Argo II. Nico had shadow traveled and Reyna was fending off the enemy, but then something had went wrong.

Reyna looked down to find herself dressed in black. She was sure that she was just fighting a monster a moment ago.

"Reyna!" she heard her own voice call to her, which confused her. She stared at the pale hands before her.These are not my hands.

"Reyna!" she heard her voice again. She looked up to see Hylla—no, it was her, it was Reyna herself. But it wasn't. Was this a trick the monster was pulling on her?

She made way to get up, but found herself exhausted. The girl in front of her helped her up. Reyna found herself being shorter than the girl in front of her, and looked around for Nico.

"Nico?"

That wasn't her voice, that was Nico's voice.

"I'm right here."

Reyna looked back up. She could feel the panic rising, but kept a cool posture as she slowly brought her hands to her hair. Letting her fingers run through, she found out it was short hair, thick hair.

Then she realized what had happened.

Nico was in her body and she was in his body.

"We swapped bodies."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in like five minutes.


End file.
